Mikey Catches Death
by cndrow
Summary: Mikey gets sick; Donnie gets mad.  Oneshot; set during the events of my story 'Competition Over The Visitor'.


Mikey Catches Death

Oneshot; set during my fanfic _Competition Over the Visitor

* * *

_

Donatello rolled over in bed, half asleep. He reached out, probing with his hands and one foot, but didn't meet resistance. He dragged himself awake, opening an eye, wondering where Lexi was. In the dim light of the alarm clock, he could see the other side of the bed was empty.

He frowned slightly. It was Wednesday; the one day a week sensei- and Leo- didn't drag them out of bed at an ungodly hour for morning practice. Lexi loved sleeping in as much as he, as they were both night owls. They'd been up quite late last night, partying with April and Casey during the first heavy snowfall of the season.

So why would she be gone?

His frown deepened. Maybe she'd had another bout of night terrors. Although he knew Lexi trusted him with everything, she occasionally would slip off to Raphael's room when she had a particularly nasty one. He had taken on the role of 'big brother' with her quickly and easily, and having experience with Leo's terrors as a child gave Raph the ability to soothe her more effectively than even Donnie.

Wrapping a blanket around himself to ward off the chilly air, Donatello padded silently out of their room. He saw the kitchen light on downstairs, and his heart leapt. Sometimes Lexi would get up and make coffee for him and Raph; she hated the stuff, but she sure could make a mean cup. He eagerly made his way down the stairs, noting with surprise that Raphael was actually the one making coffee.

Something _must_ be up- Raphael never got up early unless it was serious. Donnie wondered just what 'it' was. He spied Lexi's head leaning against the couch, and he walked over, purposefully setting his feet hard on the concrete floor to make sound. He and his brothers had found out the hard way Lexi had a mean left hook when she was startled.

He heard Raphael give a soft chuckle but ignored him as he came around the couch to face her. "Precious? What're you doing out here?"

"Hey honey," she smiled up at him. She was cradling a pile of blankets in her lap, and he tilted his head, confused. "Take a look," she said, peeling back one of the layers.

Mikey was curled in a ball, one hand tucked under his chin, gazing pitifully up at Donnie.

Donatello's eyes went wide as he froze.

"I think he's got the flu. He's got a fever, and chills, and-,"

"Oh no," Donnie moaned, scrambling backwards until he hit the wall by the TV. "Mikey! I told you to take a hot shower after playing out in the snow for so long!"

"I dnow," Mikey sniffled. He sounded like someone had a hand over his nose as he talked. "I wath thoo tiredth…" He reburied his head in the warm cocoon.

"Mikey!" Donnie growled, pointing an accusing finger at him. "I'm gonna kill you!"

"Hey," Lexi admonished, frowning. "It's not his fault. Not really…"

A evil laugh floated through the air as Raphael joined them. "Well, Alex, there's somethin' ya need to know about Mike."

Donnie shook his head, still angry, and stormed off to his lab. Alex watched him leave in puzzlement.

"Y'see," Raphael said, handing her a steaming mug of tea, "Michaelangelo here is kinda like… like a Donatello disease carrier."

"A _what?_" she asked, unable to resist grinning at the description.

Raphael sipped his coffee before answering. "If Mike ever gets sick, two or three days later Don's got whatever he had. It's weird, but that's what's happened since we were little."

"Oh dear," Alex sighed.

"Ith Donnie madth?" Mikey whimpered.

"Of course he's mad," Raphael replied, irritated. He pushed the blanket away from Mikey's face, making him sniffle in protest. "What have we _always_ told you? Warm up after goin' out in the cold."

Raphael intently watched his youngest brother. He groaned inwardly as saw his face shift. Here it comes.

He knew Michaelangelo enjoyed the 'baby brother' role of the family- a bit too much at times. He'd perfected the art of getting away with whatever he could, using any means necessary to manipulate his brothers to get what he wanted. Raphael knew that even though Mike actually didn't feel well, he knew it was his fault, and he didn't want anyone upset at him.

Raphael saw Mike's expression deepen; the sad, apologetic smile tugging at the corners of his mouth; the exaggerated shivers; the pitiable sniffling noises; and most importantly, those wide electric blue eyes limned with crocodile tears.

That routine worked on Donnie and Master Splinter; hell, Raph had even seen _Leo_ crumble under that pathetic display.

But not Raphael. Oh no. He snorted at himself for emphasis.

Raph stared a moment longer, watching those fake tears roll down Mike's cheek and wet the blanket beneath him.

Raphael knew he was trying to get out of punishment later.

And Michaelangelo _knew _that Raphael knew, and still did it anyway.

Raphael gently put a hand on Mikey's cheek, who cuddled against the warm palm.

Mikey still did it because, ultimately, it worked.

* * *

Two days later, Alex had another patient snuggled in her lap under the blankets.

"Ima kill thu, Mikee," Donnie muttered miserably.


End file.
